David Egbert vs GrandChase
Plot David Egbert has to use the Power Chip to destroy Niki. Transcript (Ruby Warner Bros Logo) (Legendary Pictures Logo with red slashes) (Red GoAnimate Productions Logo) (Shows Mining Center) Miner: Hey, look what I found! Clerk: Is this the mineral? Miner: What mineral? Clerk: The Mineral of Lunar Powers. Miner: What is it? Clerk: The Mineral of Lunar Powers is to do anything from regular fanciness to ultimate powers. I'll take this to the office. (to the office) Clerk: Here's the Mineral of Lunar Powers. Boss: The Mineral of Lunar Powers? Sorry, we have no use for that, so take it out. (the Clerk takes out the mineral and places it into the trash) (the mineral drops and blows toward a graveyard) (the mineral breaks into magical liquid) (the grave summons a black angel of darkness with red glowing eyes) (title appears) David Egbert: Hmm, Mineral of Lunar Powers destroyed. Niki, Angel of Darkness revives. What? Niki was a myth that took place thousands of years ago. Now what next? (Shows Library) Willhermina: Ah yes! Niki, Angel of Darkness was a dark girl who was 16 years old, and was created thousands of years ago due to a Element failure. She wears a black and red dress, she likes nighttime better than daytime, and she feels mysterious magic. (Shows Suburbs) David Egbert: Google, look up "Niki Angel of Darkness". Google: Sorry, I got no results. David Egbert: Ugh, the archaelogists back then forgot about it? Did it lie to me? Come on Google, search again! Google: Sorry, still no results. David Egbert: (angry) Can't you give me anything else but no results? Google: Try asking again. David Egbert: (happy) Google, look up "Niki Angel of Darkness" Google: Got 1 result. (appeared 10 seconds ago) David Egbert: Yes! I can finally learn more about her! Article: Power Chip is the thing that can destroy Niki, the Angel of Darkness. David Egbert: So this is the only way I can defeat her. (Shows Nighttime) (Niki awakes) (Niki runs around town) David Egbert: What are you looking at? Niki: Nothing, David Egbert: So, what's your business? Niki: Nothing. David Egbert: Then why are you here for? Niki: Nothing. David Egbert: That's it? Niki: That's it. David Egbert: Okay, carry on. (David Egbert runs laughing) (Niki transforms into dark angel form) (Niki wrecks the buildings with her void spheres) David Egbert: You lied to me! That's it! (pulls out wand) I will kill you with a Aisha spell! (points) Plasma Cutter! (the lasers hardly break her shield) David Egbert: You got to be kidding me! Niki: (evil laugh) David Egbert: Wait, have you heard of the Power Chips? Niki: No, what are they? David Egbert: Oh nothing, just kidding. (he runs away) (he runs to a electric lab) Technician: Welcome to Eric's Techs, how can I help you? David Egbert: Can you build a Power Chip? Technician: What do you need a Power Chip for? David Egbert: Niki, Angel of Darkness has awakened and is destroying Feroline City! Technician: Very well, I'll make you a Power Chip, it will take 30 to 45 minutes. (David Egbert runs back to Feroline City) (Tanks with Gray Camo National Guard) Soldiers: We have you surrounded! Come out now! (the Soldiers shoot) Soldier 1 : Wait a minute, the guns aren't destroying her shields! Soldier 2: So we're downed up right? Niki: That's it! This is the end of the World in 50 minutes! David Egbert: Hold on guys! I know how to stop her! Soldier 1: What is it? A nuclear strike? David Egbert: Sorry, she is also immune to nuclear strikes, so I hired a technician to build me a Power Chip. I'll throw that Power Chip into her shields and the Chip will smash the shields and stop her! (they all cheer) Technician: Here you go! It's the Power Chip! (David Egbert throws the chip, it wrecks the shields and destroys her magic) David Egbert: This is it! Her shields and magic are down! Take her out! (Niki summons a sword) (the soldiers and David Egbert get in a battle against Niki) (Shows Fancy Restaurant) Willhermina: Do you really consider that right? Clerk: Yes, why? Willhermina: I say no, because you shouldn't have taken that mineral out. That mineral actually awakened Niki, the Angel of Darkness! Clerk: Who? Willhermina: Niki, the Angel of Darkness, she is all over the internet now! Clerk: Oh, I get it. Willhermina: I'm going to sue your boss for $1.000.000 for summoning a evil monster to destroy this place! Clerk: No, don't do it! Willhermina: I have to do this for your boss's own good. (Shows Battle Scene Again) David Egbert: Is it just me, or is she super good at finesse and dodging? Soldier 1: None of our shots can touch her! David Egbert: Wait a minute! I got a idea! (points with his wand) Plasma Cutter! (4 lasers shoot at her) (she turns into a statue) (hours later) Reporter: Well, congratulations David Egbert, for defeating the Angel of Darkness. Eric: I knew we can count on you. David Egbert: Thanks to me and the Technician. I saved Feroline City. Ready for the big party? Everyone: YAY! (minutes of partying) (A mysterious man looks from the cliff) ???: So this must be Feroline City, I'll prank David Egbert by injuring one of his family! (laughs) (back at the party there are background sirens heard) David Egbert: Did you hear that? (they run) David Egbert: What happened here? Girl: They had knives! There were a bunch of random guy who whooshed and there are cuts on my legs! David Egbert: Where did they go? Girl: They got away, I don't know where they went. (the mysterious man takes the statue of Niki and runs away) (the mysterious man takes it to a secret laboratory building) (a paper on the wall says "Hello my name is Professor GrandChase) GrandChase: Now, I will revive Niki to fight again! (he revives Niki with the machines) Niki: Systems Ready, Super Mode Updating. GrandChase: Alright Niki, destroy Feroline City again! (back at Feroline City) David Egbert: I never seen them. (he gets shocked toward the screen) What is that? Willhermina: It looks like you have to fight Niki again! GrandChase: It's me! Professor GrandChase! David Egbert: Professor GrandChase! You were behind this? GrandChase: Yes, I buried the Mineral of Lunar Powers and forged a ritual on the grave where the mineral was destroyed and that's how I summoned Niki. Willhermina was lying to you that! Willhermina: What? You forged the backstory of Niki? GrandChase: Yes! If I were the best mad scientist. I'll conquer this place. David Egbert: That's it! (blows whistle) Elsword: Elsword and his team here. What do you want? David Egbert: Go destroy Niki the Angel of Darkness and stop Professor GrandChase! Elsword: Granted. (they unleash their super attacks against Niki) (Niki petrifys again and it's static fails) David Egbert: Too bad GrandChase, your going to jail. (Professor GrandChase is arrested) Willlhermina: David Egbert, can I sell this statue? It's gray sculpted now. David Egbert: Sure you can. (Willhermina opens up a sale at her library) David Egbert: Hello, my name is David Egbert, and this is one big event that happened today and yesterday. I hope there would be more today. (credits) (post credit scenes shows Willhermina's library) (Niho walks in the library) Willhermina: Hello, I am selling this statue, do you want to buy it? Niho: Umm, is this statue Niki? Willhermina: What did you just say? Niho: Yes, I asked if this statue is Niki. Willhermina: How did you know? Niho: She was a fellow friend of mine, along with Mika and Ming-Ming. Willhermina: She was a fellow friend of yours? Niho: Yup. Willhermina: So, your telling me that she is your friend, did that GrandChase guy create you too? Niho: Of course, that isn't a problem if I hadn't been aware of that attack on that city, though. THE END!